wiki4battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Way Arc
The is the eleventh arc of events to take place at User Battle Wiki and the tenth to take place at the User Battle Wiki IRC. This arc marks the first time the Celestial Erövrare, a villainous team which sets out to destroy the entire universe except for their solar system and force the inhabitants of the other planets into slavery. This arc was the shortest, lasting only a few days before the crew ventured outside of their territory. Story The ominous trilogy begins when Timson detected strange frequencies in the atmosphere, as well as reception from electronic devices being blocked. When the crew investigated in space, however, it proved to be a waste of time- there was nothing found. Several days later, the crew once again detected strange frequencies in space. They decided not to investigate, however, as the last investigation proved to be a blatant waste of time. As they closed up the day, a space ship unexpectedly touched down with a strange figure walking out of it. The crew prepared for an attack, but this figure wasn't looking for a battle. This figure simply stated that "all your planet will belong to us," returned inside the ship, and drove away. The crew attempted to attack the ship but failed to dent its metallic exterior. Most of the force regarded the statement as a humorous bluff, but some were suspicious. Some remembered the use of future tense in the verb "will belong," and suspected it was foreshadowing to an attack in the near future. Most thought it was solely Earth which was going to be attacked, but "all your planet" could also be interpreted as "all your planets," or the "Milky Way" altogether, something they failed to realize. While they were careful for a week or so, they eventually let their guard down when frequencies were no longer being detected and no mention or appearance of these strange figures was made. However, one seemingly peaceful day, a ship touched down near the crew and started wreaking havoc. Largely underestimated by the crew, the aliens managed to cause immense physical harm to the planet before being forced to retreat by a synchronized effort. Just as the crew was recovering from the attack, the ship returned, seemingly completely repaired. The leader came out, scoffing at the pathetic resistance that the crew offered, and threatened to destroy the planet by placing static lasers in the air, aimed to strike in two minutes unless they decided to surrender. As the ship flew away, the crew managed to escape, before realizing that the lasers were a double-lure; if they stayed, the lasers would strike, and should they have escaped, ships from this villainous celestial group would attack them in space. The User Battle Force's ship was destroyed and seemingly all the members of the group were captured, and Earth surrendered following that. At this point, the villainous group introduced themselves as the Celestial Erövrare, a villainous team which set out to destroy the entire universe except for their own solar system and force the inhabitants of all other solar systems' planets into slavery. Manew, Fennel, and Avia survived the onslaught, however, left on Earth as the only inhabitants left. Combining their resources, they were able to pull together a scrap-metal ship to combat the Erövrare, even though their chances of winning were slim to none. Through sheer luck, the three remained undetected and was able to shut off the lights in the ship, causing confusion long enough for the entirety of the captured crew to escape back to Earth. Threatened a few days later, the crew managed to escape to the Comet Observatory using the same ship... Continued in Beyond the Milky Way Arc